Under
by heartsans
Summary: "Don't be shy. Your looks alone are worth the price I'll pay." Tahno, left with few options, does business with Tarrlok.
1. borrow

I_'ve had a similar fanfic with this pairing called "Magnolia" but this is gentler. Please enjoy. I may make this multi chapter, depending._

**_EDIT: Since this site no longer allows explicit content, I've edited these chapters and will now post previews only. If you'd like the full version to these scenes, message me for the links._**

_**Under**_

_1: borrow_

Republic City's evening lights shone kindly, a mockery of Tahno's snuffed out future. He adjusted his jacket, chilled air gnawing at his bones. How did he get here? Funds exhausted from trips to healers, he owned little left to his name other than enough to buy a few months in his apartment. Strange, how wellness came as a price rather than a basic right. He bit his lower lip, slim frame against the wall of a dimmed shop, this particular area unsavory and known for its dealings with the bodies of the poor.

The city and its great poverty divide, as well as numerous crime syndicates, left prostitution a minor concern, and for the most part, regulation was lax. He laced and unlaced skinny digits together; for all his adoring fans, he never played receiver. It would do him best to charge higher for his services. How did this go again?

Several men called out to him from lowered windows, though most of them appeared rough and unkind, and he stood his ground, a vain attempt to keep his safety. After several Satomobiles drove by, one particularly flashy model stopped in front of him, driven by a nondescript man, who beckoned him closer. Expensive machine- maybe he would get lucky.

"My employer is looking for a companion tonight," the driver said nonchalantly, and Tahno pondered what man would be wealthy enough to have someone pick up a whore on his behalf. Though it felt wrong and unsafe, he entered the back seat regardless, eyes focusing on the carpeted floor. The quiet hum of the drive lulled him into a half sleep, buildings passing the filthy shops to make way to more gilded establishments. His guess was right; the beneficiary would most likely be incredibly loaded.

The car ended in the entrance of a grand mansion, iron doors tall and imposing. Tahno exited, the driver fiddling with the keys to the gate, and with meek footsteps, the young man followed him inside, where servants greeted him to walk up a golden flight of stairs to a side room. He opened the door with trepidation and found walls decorated with paintings and books, the bed large and furnished with silk sheets. Tahno met the calculating gaze of councilman Tarrlok, who eyed him with mild surprise.

"You're that boy who had his bending removed by Amon. My condolences. It must have been difficult."

Boy? How condescending. How even more shocking that his bedmate for the night spent his time in the company of whores. _I don't need your sympathy, _Tahno's mind cried and reverberated in his skull, but he silenced it immediately.

"Thank you... sir." The reply was brief and businesslike. In an effort to maintain the last vestiges of his pride, he kept unwavering eye contact, body refusing to show signs of weakness.

"Sir, I... must inform you. I'm..."

His words choked, bones stiffening as the councilman approached him to cup his cheek.

"New to this, I assume? From your previous lofty position in your sport I understand that entirely." He slid strong, calloused fingers in limp strands, eliciting a shudder from the younger man. "I prefer your hair like this. It frames your face well."

"Thank you, sir."

_You sound like a broken record._

Tarrlok let out a breathy chuckle, planting a chaste kiss on Tahno's forehead and ruffling his hair even further. Shivers crawled in his spine. He felt like a cornered animal, though the touches were kind. Well, he ought to be grateful his body wasn't being subjected to violence.

_Take every blessing you can get. You have none left._

"Don't be shy. Your looks alone are worth the price I'll pay."

He nodded. What else could he have done?

Lips traveled further downwards to his mouth, and Tahno parted them willingly, the kiss drawn out and oddly tender. Tarrlok slipped the jacket off his trembling frame and unfastened the shirt underneath as though he had all the time in the world. His body calmed to an extent upon the certainty of his fate. A councilman could not afford to murder a whore, could he? The city loved this man and found him charming and fair. He wouldn't hurt him- not too much.

The slightly chilly air of the bedroom kissed his bare skin, and Tarrlok removed his pants and undergarments as well, a flush of embarrassment gracing Tahno's cheeks. He could not bear it anymore; that gaze bore into his own as though analyzing and calculating each tremble, every time his bit his lip. He closed his eyes.

He did not expect Tarrlok to be this generous; he was doing all the work, in fact, mouth nipping and sucking on the tender skin of his neck, Tahno's shudders regrettably loud.

...

"Shower with me. I'll have my driver escort you to your residence when we're done."

Tahno sat up, eyes imploring.

"You didn't have to do this, sir. You really didn't. But... I'm grateful."

Tarrlok mussed up his hair.

"I haven't had a virgin in quite some time. Don't worry. I enjoyed it very much."

He followed him into the shower, and the whole ordeal was surprisingly devoid of sex, Tarrlok scrubbing his skin like a parent would to a child. Tahno blushed, stuttered out a thousand thank you's, and left with enough yuans to pay his apartment for well over six months.

He felt worthless, but at least it didn't hurt. There was that.


	2. keep

**_EDIT: Since this site no longer allows explicit content, I've edited these chapters and will now post previews only. If you'd like the full version to these scenes, message me for the links._**

_**Under**_

_2: keep_

Tarrlok promised the boy that he'd request his service in future nights, and the expression he made in reply appeared to tread a fine line between guilt and gratefulness. He couldn't be more satisfied with his catch; the way the body trembled under his own, the china-pale expanse of his skin, and how those watery gray eyes glistened wonderfully, framed by doll lashes.

Occasionally he read the paper, a few months prior filled with brief snippets of the Wolfbats and their conquests, Tahno's self-satisfied smirk and swagger catching his eye. Tarrlok never bothered to see the matches, but he imagined how pliant the young man's body was, swirling acrobatics and haughty movements the marks of arrogant youth. To think, that he would come to him now, quiet and in pieces.

He preferred him this way. Gems still shone after shattering, facets catching more light than when they were whole. Tahno was no exception, their first meeting beyond satisfying. Who would expect such a once boisterous fellow to have tears he wore like the finest jewels? The little slip of a man had no knowledge of how stunning he was.

Tonight he requested Tahno to meet him in his study, and the boy was punctual, wearing the same nondescript jacket, and a black shirt that made his skin seem paler, milk white and flawless. Remnants of his former glory stayed with him at times, eyes unafraid to meet his, this resolve only weakened when met with shame.

He enjoyed shaming him as well, and loved it even more that Tahno gave into pleasure eventually, despite himself. If he could only choose one thing he liked about him, was that unlike the theatrical moans of used up sluts, he was more than sincere. Tarrlok, while often rough with his fair share of single serve lovers, could not think to be unkind to him. He liked him eager, willing, and pliant.

"Sit down," Tarrlok said, and Tahno did so without a moment's hesitance. Another one of his favorite traits- the boy's obedience came swiftly, regardless of his own discomfort. It was made clear that first night, his body doing everything asked. He wouldn't push him too much; it would be best to keep him this way.

"Tahno, I'd like you to tell me a little more about yourself. If this will go on for quite some time, I'd rather you not be a complete stranger."

"I don't really know where to begin. What would you like to know, sir?"

_Sir._ How respectful, just as he liked it. Not as weighty as master- for master would be inaccurate. Tarrlok, in a position of power, commanded respect, and Tahno provided.

The boy was perfect.

"Just say what comes to mind."

"Well... my family stems from swamp tribe heritage, and I was born a waterbender. My grandparents were self-made wealthy and owned a business with seaweed snacks. Mother and father were very irresponsible, however, and the wealth died eventually." He stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "One of my teammates, Ming, formed the Wolfbats, but I was elected leader because I was the most strategic one. He wanted fame, for the most part, which is why we won all our tournaments by cheating and bribery."

He chewed on his lip. It was an endearing quality, Tarrlok mused.

"Look where that got me, right, sir?"

A quiet statement.

"Am I your consolation prize, Tahno?"

"You're... kinder to me than a consolation prize."

The councilman laughed. He walked towards Tahno and crouched to meet him, sharing a kiss as he removed the boy's jacket and shirt. Tonight, his tongue was more eager; he had almost entirely forgotten that his companion most likely kissed a fair share of girls in his life, and then some. Tarrlok, however, was no simpering woman, and remained forceful and dominant.

"Take off everything else and bend over my desk."

...

* * *

...

Tahno attempted to stand, wobbling slightly as he picked his clothes off the floor.

"Would you like to stay with me until morning? I'll have my servants prepare you breakfast."

"Are you sure? You won't mind?"

Tarrlok pulled him into an embrace, the frame relaxing in his arms.

"It would be my pleasure."

He stayed, and Tarrlok learned of how the boy curled into a ball while he slept, how he frowned with sadness every time he washed his hands. He wasn't a heavy eater after all, and consumed very little in the morning. By the time the driver left with him, Tahno seemed to be in much better spirits.

Tarrlok would be kind. He was always kind to things that belonged to him.


	3. hold

_********__Since this site no longer allows explicit content, I've edited these chapters and will now post previews only. If you'd like the full version to these scenes, message me for the links._

_**Under**_

_3: hold_

He and Tarrlok met several times afterward, and his employer was quick to find how flexible Tahno's body was, years of perfecting waterbending still evident in his figure, sans the power. He had penetrated him practically everywhere in the mansion, from the shower, to the soft grass of his courtyard, to the polished floor of the main hall- Tahno's reflection, contorted in pleasure, clear on the pristine ground.

It grew less shameful, though admitting that he liked it was the hardest part. Many people spent their lives in occupations they disliked, and he counted himself lucky. After the initial degradation of resorting to such a task subsided, he felt more honest with himself. Tarrlok never treated him poorly, and had no outlandish kinks that he found repulsive. Though he hated to consider it, it was comparable to pleasuring a casual lover; no strings attached, nor love.

This lover, however, rewarded him handsomely and bestowed onto him occasional tenderness. He counted every one of them: the way he ran his hands through his hair, how his arms encircled him afterwards, and the most bittersweet one- how he murmured compliments all the while, the roaming hands a convincing, false mirage of love.

Many fans had called him handsome, charming, and all anyone would expect from mindless teenaged girls. But Tarrlok called him beautiful, compared him to sapphires and treasure boxes, a new trinket to be found each time.

It hurt, that under the intimacy and touches, that this was, above all else, a business interaction. He admitted that too.

He slept that night, dreamless and under two layers of blankets, when a loud knock from his door woke him. Who would come here in the dead of night? Was it a robber? Who would even rob from someone residing in such a modest establishment?

Tahno turned on the lights, opening the door to find a disheveled Tarrlok, normally styled hair free from decoration and hanging loosely from his sides. His clothes were in disarray as well, and in his mind, the young man felt an irrational rage for whoever did this to him.

Strange. He looked even more handsome that way.

"What happened to you?" Raising trembling hands towards Tarrlok's face, the man closed his eyes at the touch.

"I was attacked by a gang of hoodlums. Nothing serious, but I thought I would come to you before I report the crime and end up distracted by all the commotion."

"Ah..." he began, interrupted by Tarrlok's mouth, pressing onto his own with a needy hunger. Tahno wasted no time, kicking the door shut with a free leg and wrestling himself out of his clothes.

"I'm-"

His breaths were labored in between the kisses.

"I'm glad you're safe-"

He felt himself being lifted, bridal style, the older man seating himself onto the couch, Tahno crawling onto his lap after undoing the restraints of his pants.

...

* * *

...

The pace was faster and less intimate, but still had touches of what they always did; the way he whispered flattering words in his ear, the way Tarrlok held his waist enough to bruise, though was far from painful. The kiss felt the same. The mouth teasing his skin, the sounds Tahno made that he was no longer ashamed of; all of it felt the same.

At this point, it was the only thing stable in his life.

In that moment, the back of his mind remembered an article on the paper he read half a year ago, of bank robbers who held hostages for several days. The hostages, under stress of their circumstance, coped by feeling sympathy for their victimizers, some going far enough to defend them in court.

Tahno could not, for the life of him, shake this from his head. He wasn't a victim, was he? All his dealings were consensual, even pleasurable.

But here he was, considering himself on the deep end of no return, Tarrlok releasing inside of him with a guttural cry, to which he quickly followed.

He disentangled himself from him. Tarrlok arranged his clothes with some semblance of order, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I may not be able to meet you for quite some time."

Why did he feel the bare bones of pain in that statement?

"It's alright, I understand that you're busy."

"I'll miss you, Tahno," he said gently, and left, closing the door behind him.

_You're crying. You're fucking crying._

Oh yes. He was definitely going mad.


End file.
